No escape
by HMemma546
Summary: Angst Fourshots on four friends 1:Merlin cannot escape his destiny, no matter how he is hurting inside. 2:Arthur cannot escape being a prince. 3:Gwen cannot escape being a servant 4:Morgana cannot escape being evil.
1. Destiny

No escape

Summary: Merlin cannot escape his destiny, no matter how he is hurting inside.

Destiny.  
That word was always repeated to Merlin. It was his destiny to protect the prince. It was his destiny to help Arthur become a great king. It was his destiny to help unite the lands of Alboin. It was his destiny to bring magic back to the land.

Merlin could see Arthur becoming a good king; through at first he didn't believe the dragon as Arthur then was such a prat. But he couldn't see how it was up to him at times. He still held the question in his head; _why me? _

He understood Arthur; they actually got along well apart from when they argue. He understood that part of keeping Arthur safe; Arthur was his friend. Merlin did not mind being stuck with Arthur anymore. But that did not explain why he had to lose so many people.

Will, Morgana, Freya, Balinor...all they were lost as Merlin continued down the path to his destiny. Merlin wondered how many more he would lose and that always brought a sob to his throat through he always swallowed it back down. He had also almost lost Gaius –twice- and his mother. Merlin always wondered how he continued.

Through he carried on his usual happy self, inside he was sinking in depression. Sometimes in would show in small forms, such as he no longer got put into the stocks, his quirks with Arthur less and he would no longer blush with Gwen. Even through Gwen loved Arthur she still would tease with Merlin and before Freya, Merlin would still go scarlet. But now he no longer did and his friends noticed. But Merlin kept it down inside of him.

Gaius knew about Merlin's worries yet Merlin would not go to him. Gaius was his mentor, his friend and also...his father. Through Merlin had met his real father and loved him, Merlin had never thought Gaius any different. Perhaps then it was just as well that Balinor had die, heart breaking as it was, it meant that there would be no conflict or trouble. Gaius was there and he would always lend Merlin a shoulder but Merlin did not want to take it. He did not want Gaius to see him in such a state, it would break the old man's heart. And Merlin wanted to show Gaius he was strong, he wanted to make him proud. Crying wouldn't help that much.

Yet Merlin suffered inside and getting up in the morning was now a chore. He always wanted to stay in his bed, away from the cruel world. But that would not get Arthur to be a good king.

Merlin had thought of ending things, it wasn't that hard. He had even tried, cutting his arm where he knew that it would not be seen. He had almost tried drowning but images of Freya were brought into his mind and the attempt would be forgotten as he would try to hold back the tears. He was too busy running chores for Arthur to throw himself of the turrets as much as he wanted too. Hanging was the next option but Gaius had become wary of when Merlin needed to use rope from that time Merlin had used it to help Arthur out of his chambers to see Morgause.

Also Arthur would spring to his mind when he thought about suicide; how would he cope? Merlin knew how blinded by anger Arthur could get, he had when he learnt that he was born of magic and Merlin had to lie to get him to stop killing Uther. Merlin couldn't possibly think how Arthur would cope with him dead. And then there was Gaius and Gwen, how would they cope? Merlin knew he couldn't leave his friends, not in that way.

Destiny also held Merlin. He had to follow his path, no matter how much he wanted to turn away from it. Merlin had no choice.

"No one can choose their destiny, Merlin, "The dragon voice would echo in his mind, "And no one can escape it."

No, there was no way to end his path, no way to lose himself. Merlin could try and perhaps he may escape his body and soul but not his destiny. Merlin had to fulfil it no matter the cost. There is no escape.

* * *

_**I know, really depressing but Merlin must of felt like killing himself some of the time. And yet he couldn't and he has to put on a grin and get on with things. Poor him. Please review if you think Merlin deserves a big hug and if you like the chapter!  
**_**Next chapter:**_** Prince.**_


	2. Prince

No escape

Summary: Arthur cannot escape being a prince.

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. To BrigetWriget (sorry, I've spelt your name wrong): Not being mean or anything but in summary, I said this was a fourshot of four friends. It's basically an angst saga (is that the right word?) Basically it's oneshots on what Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana can't escape from. Anyway, I'll quit babbling so you can enjoy:**_

Prince.  
That was his title, what people called him. Prince Arthur, the Prince, Sire, Milord, your highness, the king's son, the Crown Prince ext. When Arthur was little he had even thought that was his name and it was lucky he was a prince or he would've gotten laughed at.

Through everyone thought he got the easy life; everyone was so dependent upon him. He wasn't so bad with everything of being a prince but he still held the question in his mind; _why me?_

Arthur half consciously had always wanted a brother and he does now, Merlin. Merlin was always there for him despite them arguing and he not believing Merlin at the best of times. At first they hated each other but now you could say they stuck together thicker than glue. Arthur did no longer mind Merlin idiotic behaviour, he would cope with it. He didn't mind being stuck with Merlin as a manservant. But through Arthur wanted a brother, it was an _older_ brother.

Merlin couldn't take the weight of Arthur's shoulder, be the one herniated to become king. Arthur was glad otherwise Camelot would be in chaos but what if it would be anyway with _him_ as king? Arthur hated the things thrown at him, attacked by sorcerers and beasts, belittle by his father, nose turn up upon and losing people. His knights, friends, his sister, even his mother all over again. Arthur had even almost lost Merlin and Gwen...Gwen. That also was another downcast on being a prince; he wasn't allowed to love her.

Sometimes all of this would explain his rotten moods and why Merlin was slaved away half the time. He was the only one there that could not understand and yet, if Arthur looked hard enough, did. But Arthur sometimes didn't want to look hard enough.

Through sometimes Arthur loved being a prince, most of the time he was sinking under its heavy weight. Perhaps it was noticed by Merlin for his quirks on Arthur being a royal arse had lessen and he would sometimes tell Arthur that he would make a great king. Arthur wondered about coming out with all of this but he was the suffer-in-silence type.

Arthur had never thought of killing himself. He couldn't, his problem was millions of people counting on him and, if he was gone, what would they do? Arthur didn't have life hard compared to some people he knew but it was still hard. Through he had never thought of ending things himself he had wondered about letting his sword fall when he was attacked, letting the villains end his life for him.

But Merlin was generally by his side when he thought those thoughts and Arthur immediately knew the answer was no. Merlin was the younger brother, dependent on him. If Arthur got killed who would save Merlin from the killers and depression? Merlin mightn't show it but he couldn't really cope with deaths, even that Dragonlord he cried over it. How would he cope with Arthur dead? And then there was Gwen, the love of his life, how would she cope? And his father, the knights, Gaius, the people who looked up to him, how would they cope?

Being a Prince held him onto life. People relied upon him; he had to become one day king. He had no choice.

"One day I'll be dead." Uther had said once and it had always stuck in Arthur's head despite at that time he was only concern on saving Merlin, "And Camelot will need a king."

Yes. Camelot needed him. Arthur had to keep going, no matter how he long to end the road to becoming king. He could not turn back. There was no escape.

_**See? Arthur's not a prat all the time. Reviews on those who say he should get a hug too - and you can just review if you wanna give him a hug for whatever reason.**_

**Arthur's Fangirls:**_** YAY!**_

**Next Chapter:**_** Servant**_


	3. Servant

No escape

Summary: Gwen cannot escape being just a servant.

_**I'm not proud of this shot. Through I like Gwen, Angel's made her a wonderful person in the show, I just couldn't write how she feels and not sound a little as if she only wants to be loved, nothing else. Some of my writing - to me - seems as though I'm agaisnt her and I love Arwen. It was hard to write this as I only thought Gwen would hate being a servant because of Arthur, a simple reason - not a page long! Anyway enjoy!**_

Servant.  
That was Gwen's title, job and place in society. She was a maidservant, once to the king's ward, now to visitors, the kitchen and sometimes, when Merlin was busy, Arthur. Through the people never really addressed her as servant, it still popped up into conversations and she knew that was what she was.

Gwen didn't ask to be anything more. She didn't want to be surrounded by riches and dresses and all the things her former mistress had owned. She didn't care about being able to afford luxuries, like a bigger house, more food and money to buy whatever she wanted. Gwen was quite happy with the simple life, she didn't ask for more. Until she met Merlin.

Merlin was unique, someone who despite his bloodline, seemed noble than even a prince. He made Gwen wonder if she really should be so committed to the King after what he did to her. She learned that sometimes it was good to speak up – through she did back down as soon as she did so. Through she still couldn't care less about finery, Gwen felt no longer the simple serving maid. All her life, she was loyal to those above her, the king especially. Now she knew that through he was king, he was still a cold arrogant fool and, even if she could put herself in his shoes and understand that he was doing cruel things for what he thought was the best, she no longer served for the king, in the manner of speaking. Her loyalty moved to Arthur, who she could clearly see, would be a wonderful king.

Arthur. That was why she hated being a servant. Why she now loathed the curtseying and carrying food for those higher than her. Gwen loved Arthur. But she was too low in the status, as low as dirt, to be his. It made her heart break, sometimes looking in the mirror after she had pushed Arthur away and wishing that if she could not have him, her life would be over. She had even thought when she was staring face to face with a furious dragon that she should die. It was only a flying thought, and the fact that Arthur came to her rescue made her forget. But she still thought it.

Which was why when she was held captive in Morgana's place and saw Lancelot, she opened a little of her heart to the want-to-be-knight. She had cared for him deeply when he was in Camelot last; a dear friend but she hadn't expected how she would feel upon seeing him again. Lancelot came flooding into the door of her heart, making her feel warm and wanted, making her feel that she could never lose him over status. He was also a commoner. You may think now, that she was just using Lancelot, and even she at first thought so but the way Lancelot treated her, really did open her heart. Gwen meant it when she kissed back as his lips swept hers. She loved him. But she loved Arthur too.

That confused her, when she still felt the same with Arthur as she did before she was kidnapped, but loved Lancelot at the same time. How could she love two men? The thoughts of choosing between them overwhelmed her and increased her thoughts of no longer being in this world. Lancelot left, making it easier to choose Arthur, but she still grieved the lost of him. It felt to her, that he didn't care and that was what she wanted. Arthur cared too but they could never be together.

"One day you will," She remembered her saying to Arthur when he told her he'd never loved another, "One day you'll find your real princess. One day you'll be king of Camelot. And I cannot be your queen."

No. No matter how she longed to be by his side, despite her feelings for Lancelot, she could not be with Arthur. Gwen was a servant, and always would be. There is no escape.

_**See? Not proud. Meh, hopefully next chappie will be better - coming in a few mintues (or if already there, on next page)**_

**Next chapter:_ Evil._**

**_No prizes who's the star in that chappie. And no cookies either. Unless you review...press the blue button! ...I prefer the old green one. The green one look pretty and I could hypnotize people to review which it. The speech bubble ruins it!_**


	4. Evil

No escape

Summary: Morgana cannot escape being evil.

Evil.  
That's what she is now. Morgana once the king's trusty ward and honourable companion would soon be know as Morgan Le Fey, the evil sorceress. Morgause was already expanding her power, teaching Morgana everything she had been denied in Camelot, from her dreams to the fire gold in her eyes. Both she and her half sister were loyal subjects to the darkness of magic along with Mordred, Morgana's son not in blood. He and she would soon be united again and would stay that way.

Yet, Morgana missed her old life. She missed Gwen, her loyal and compassionate friend. She missed Arthur, her brother, despite the things Morgause plants in her mind. She missed Gaius, despite the fact he always pushed her away when she needed him to tell her of her magic, he was always her guardian. She even missed Uther, his great care and almost fatherly ways of looking after her taking over the fact that he hunted down her kind like animals. And she missed Merlin.

Merlin. The person she should not be missing at all. He had poisoned her, the very person that understood her. He had kept the fact that his eyes also shone gold away from her, she had learnt from Morgause and Morgause's looking crystal when she hadn't believe Morgause herself. He had so many chances to help her when she was going through what he had, yet he didn't lift a finger.

...Actually that wasn't true. Morgana knew how difficult it would have been to be able to find a way to contact the druids. And he had kept his mouth shut when he knew that she had stolen the crystal, despite the fact that he would've probably wouldn't have been believed anyway. Morgana could deny it and deny it, yet she knew that Merlin was her friend. He cared for her and was grief stricken of the poisoning even before he did tip it into the waterskin. He had held her when she thought she was dying, desperately trying to tell her through actions rather than words, that he wouldn't have done it if he hadn't had the choice. Morgause could twist everything around and Morgana could repay the scene as she first saw it – Merlin murdering her – yet she knew it wasn't so.

Which was why, she would brutally attack her skin with her fist, bruising and clawing at it. She didn't want to be evil. She didn't want to live if it meant that when she saw her friends again, they would not be friends. Morgana hated the fact that now, despite Morgause around, she was truly alone. Morgause might have helped her understand that her vicious nightmares were visions of the future but she couldn't pushed away the fright of Arthur, Gwen, Uther, Gaius and Merlin getting hurt. Uther had let her into her home, even through sometimes she was very much a handful, and now he would be after her neck. Arthur would have to fight her, not a play fight, but a proper fight, one that he would have to win. Gwen would no longer be at her side, shushing her fears but watching from the sidelines, tears running down her face. Merlin would be trying to protect Arthur, meaning that he would have to battle her and even through she and Morgause eyes lit gold, showing their uniqueness in magic, Merlin's power was stronger.

"The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come," Morgause had murmured in her ear when they talked in the forest of Camelot, "Who side are you on Morgana? Are you with Uther? Or are you with me?"

No, she was not on the side of Uther, who she had to pretend to stay alive. Morgause had offered the one chance of freedom and Morgana had taken it, without knowing the consequences. She was now on the side of evil with no turning back. There is no escape.

_**It's finish! Okay, perhaps I only made Merlin seemed really suicidal but Arthur doesn't really bear down what Merlin does, Gwen is only lost in the seas of love and Morgana had chosen to be evil to live in freedom. Merlin does bear the grunt of everything so Destiny is the offical Angst shot. Down with destiny.**_

**Merlin: _But don't you want to be an author?_  
****Emma _(me): Well...ahem...that's not destiny._  
****Merlin: _But you want it to be._  
****Emma: _And the reason why I also love Arthur?_  
****Arthur: _Shut up, Merlin._  
****Emma: _I rest my case._  
****Arthur: _Why didn't you just say that to him?_  
****Emma: _I adore him too much._  
****Arthur: _Even though you made him really suicidal?_  
****Emma: _And the reason why I love Merlin the most?_  
****Merlin: _*magic spell*_  
****_Arthur cannot speak.  
_****Emma:_ I rest my case.  
_****Merlin:_ Review. Right onto finishing the rest of your stories.  
_****_Emma: Awww but I have plot bunnies...  
_Arthur: _Mmmf mmmf mmmmmmfmmmf_  
Emma: _What's he saying?_  
Merlin: _Get rid of them then._  
Emma: _But-_  
Arthur: _MMF!_  
Emma: _I guess that means now. See you in my other stories then._**


End file.
